


White is for escaping.

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Gen, Short & Sweet, imagine, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	White is for escaping.

   I imagine that I'm looking out at miles and miles of grassland. Sunlight is shinning brightly, reflecting off the land in beautiful hues of greens and yellows and browns.

 The sky, a whitish blue, is decorated with bouncing clouds. A gentle breeze is blowing, carrying the smell of honey and the sound of laughter within it.

   I am sat on a wooden porch that creeks with even the slightest of movements. My skin is damp as if I'd gone for a swim in a salty lake earlier.

 Birds begin to make a fuss, I look up in time to see a few ravens fly past. All is well, I'd like to stay here.

I take a sip of my drink and sigh.

 


End file.
